harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Smythe-Jablonski
Amy Allison Jablonski (nee Smythe; previously Andrucci) is a character that began on the ONtv series, Smythewood, and transferred to Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She, as in the previous show, is played by actress Pauley Perrette, best known, of course, for her role of quirky Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto on the long-running police procedural drama, NCIS. The Smythe Heiress Much like the Harpers are the biggest family in Boston and in Harpers Falls; so too are the Smythes are the biggest family in the Main Line community of Smythewood, Pennsylvania. Amy grew up the daughter of Andrew and Clarissa Smythe. She pretty much had a lot of openings and opportunities, thanks to the Smythe name, but, like her friends, the Harpers, she tended to be more down to earth, despite her net worth. She first met the Harpers thanks to her friends, Arianne Shelton, Adam Mathison; Lana Whittaker and Julia Madison, even though the two families had known one another and had been close for many generations. Meanwhile, she met and fell in love with Eric Andrucci, the son of the often mysterious Varina family. Eric had changed his last name to Andrucci (his mother's maiden name), due to the vicious nature of his father's crimes. At first, Amy and Eric were very much in love, and they married in a sumptuous ceremony in Villanova, where her parents had been married, which was the envy of the community of Smythewood. However, malaise began to set in, especially when the usually attentive Eric was often out of the house, and out of town on business. Normally, Amy wasn't a suspicious person by nature, but she sensed something was quite wrong when Eric would be often going to Boston on business. To her mind, something was amiss. Why would he go to Boston, when his family's department store business was mainly centered in Pennsylvania? She later on discovered that he had been cheating on her, brazenly. And with none other than Erica Harper to boot. Although it was Erica who had seduced her husband, she was furious with both of them. She reamed Erica out; and told Eric to move out of the guest house. She basically threw him out. However, she wouldn't file for divorce until she moved to Boston herself. Amy's anger at Erica is as strong as ever, although her relations with the other Harpers are as friendly and cordial as they ever had been. Amy can't believe that Erica could be as cruel and vindictive as she was. Sometimes she thinks that Richard and Violet Harper ended up with a demon seed child, given Erica's propensity to be as wicked as she was. After being betrayed by another former family friend, Dr. Michael Whitfield, who turned out to be as bad as his late brother, Dane, she sat sobbing outside of the famous Faneuil Hall. A young man named Cody Jablonski was concerned about her feelings, and after she explained all that happened, he helped her by listening, and they realized how much they had in common. It was Cody's support that allowed Amy to finally sign the divorce papers, also the fact that Eric had already moved on with his life. She and Cody dated seriously soon after, and then Cody finally realized that he was deeply in love with Amy. He then proposed to her, but he did so carefully, knowing that Amy's divorce was still fresh in her mind, and the pain she had endured with Eric still fairly recent in her mind. He took his time, knowing that would be helpful to her. Amy, who always took a chance with anything in her life, knew that she had to take a chance again, so she said yes. She realized that Cody loved her and cherished her, and treated her like a queen; something Eric had said he had done, but he never showed it. In a lovely area of New Hampshire, around Lake Winnipesaukee, near the cabin that his family owned, Amy and Cody finally married. She currently runs the Boston office of Smythe Industries, having gained the business acumen of her father. Recently, Amy was overjoyed when she heard that her parents and her aunt Allison Bartorimo now make more of a presence in Boston. Her parents had a condo which is not that far away from where she and Cody live and they are absolutely thrilled to visit her. Another upcoming bit of news is that Amy might be pregnant, which will give Andrew and Clarissa their first grandchild. She gave birth on the night Hannah Harper Atchley was killed (although it was later revealed that the "Hannah" that was killed was a body-double. The real Hannah was in hiding for a while until Erica was assured to be dead). She and Diana Ames gave birth at about the same time. While Diana gave birth to a daughter, Valerie Anne Ames; Amy gave birth to a son, Jacob Andrew Jablonski. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Former Smythewood characters Category:Smythe family